warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Falconclaw (Pandora910)
Falconclaw is a large brown tabby tom with striking amber eyes and a long scar down his face History In The Super Edition Arc Falconclaw's Rage Coming soon Flowerstar's Judgement Falconclaw is first seen when Thornkit sneaks off to the gathering. Falconclaw, along with Hawktalon bring him back to camp and scold him for sneaking out. Later, during their apprentice ceremony Falconclaw is made Thornpaw's mentor. Flowerpaw expresses her frustration at Falconclaw's method of training Thornpaw. Falconclaw yells at Thornpaw to come training with them and Owlfoot asks if he and Flowerpaw can agree. Falconclaw reluctantly agrees. Falconclaw sends Thornpaw and Flowerpaw out hunting. While they're talking, Thornpaw explains that Falconclaw is a strict mentor. He catches the two of them playing and scolds both of them, while Owlfoot tells him to not be so rough. Falconclaw joins the search party to find Rustkit and Barkkit, when they are found Falconclaw asks them why they left. The mentors, including Falconclaw, hold an assessment for their apprentices. Falconclaw complains that Flowerpaw and Owlfoot are late, but Mallownose tells him to relax, he then sends the apprentices out hunting. When Flowerpaw trips, Falconclaw tells her that she should look where she is going then tells Owlfoot to take her to Feathernose. While Thornpaw is talking to Flowerpaw in the medicine cat den, Falconclaw scolds him saying that he has better things to do. Flowerpaw then realizes that Falconclaw doesn't like her because of Dovewish. During the assessment of Flowerpaw and the others, Falconclaw sends them out hunting then later praises Thornpaw for his performance. While Flowerpelt is hunting, she runs into Falconclaw by the MoonClan border. Flowerpelt feels incredibly threatened by his gaze, fearing for her safety until Stormwind shows up. Thornpelt and Flowerpelt are out hunting, sharing a close moment when Falconclaw shows up and tells Thornpelt that Mallownose wanted him for a patrol. Falconclaw calls Flowerpelt a kittypet and she snaps at him. He claims that she will always be a kittypet just like her mother, he says that he would never let Thornpelt become mates with a kittypet, he then attacks her and slashes her belly. When found by a patrol, Falconclaw lies and says he found her wounded. Owlfoot immediately suspects Falconclaw, and while unconscious, Flowerpelt is desperate to tell the Clan what happened to her. After sharing a dream with Feathernose, he sends her back to tell the Clan about Falconclaw's attack. Feathernose shows Flowerpelt the Clan meeting and Foxstar says that he can't punish Falconclaw unless he has proof. When Flowerpelt finally wakes she tells the Clan that it was in fact Falconclaw who attacked her and Falconclaw is exiled from the Clan. Falconclaw claims that he stands by what he did, showing no shame. Stormwind threatens to attack him, but Falconclaw brushes her off. Hawktalon forces Falconclaw to leave and Falconclaw accuses his own brother of disloyalty. Falconclaw is then led out of SunClan camp. Later, Owlfoot's body is found near the back of SunClan territory, presumably killed by Falconclaw as he was one of the main voices speaking up about him, also to hurt Flowerpelt who cared deeply for the cat. Later that day, Flowerpelt questions if Thornpelt was visiting Falconclaw, but Mallownose's patrols find Falconclaw's body in the territory. They assume he was killed by a rogue. Hawktalon offers to bury Falconclaw outside of SunClan territory. After becoming leader, Thornpelt tells Flowerstar that he was the one who killed Falconclaw. Dawnstar's Trouble Falconclaw is mentioned by Flowerstar when she says that Thornpelt's uncle tried to kill her. When Dawnfire's kits are born, Lionclaw suggests that name their son Falconkit so that SunClan can start to forget the darkness of Falconclaw. Falconclaw visits Dawnstar in a dream, and looks over her kits. He claims that Falconkit is young enough to chose his own path, and hopes that he will realize his mother is a fool. Dawnstar gets defensive, telling Falconclaw that he won't be able to hurt her kits. Falconclaw threatens Dawnstar, telling her to watch her back because a storm is coming. In the A New Horizon Arc Sun Awakening Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon ''A Frozen Heart'' Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon Kin Members Brother: Hawktalon: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephews: Tigertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Bramblepelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Thornstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Nieces: Crowfur: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Rainears: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Tree Image Gallery Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dark Forest Cats (Pandora910) Category:Pandora910 Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Sun Awakening Characters Category:The Dying Forest Characters Category:A Frozen Heart Characters Category:A Fallen Star Characters